


Heartbeat

by SirFangirl



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, all aboard the Karedevil train whoo whoo, but there's fluff too so don't worry, season three spoilers, set after season three, spoiler alert there's cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirFangirl/pseuds/SirFangirl
Summary: In his first encounter with Karen, Matt listened to her heartbeat.





	Heartbeat

In his first encounter with Karen Page, Matt Murdock listened to her heartbeat. It was how he knew that she was innocent, that he and Foggy should take on her case. 

After that, Matt would start hearing her heartbeat more often. 

* * *

It's a bitterly cold day in Hell's Kitchen. Matt doesn't need his sight to know that the people passing by him and Karen are bundled up in whatever clothes they have. He can hear the sound of wool rubbing against wool when someone in a heavy coat crosses their arms or of the shivering breaths of a person in a thin jacket. Up ahead, he can hear and smell a fire burning in a metal barrel that two - no, three - homeless people stand around. 

When he and Karen walk by the alley where the fire is, Matt hears Karen's heartbeat. If there was a feeling related to the sound, it'd be the feeling that something is gripping your heart and tightening your throat as well. It's a feeling Matt knows. He gets it sometimes when he smells the leather of boxing gloves or when he hears the priest say the embolism. That feeling occurs when something reminds him of someone he's lost. 

Matt doesn't know what exactly caused Karen to have this feeling or even whom it reminds her of, but he still gives her a gentle squeeze of the hand. However, Karen's hand stiffens in response. 

* * *

Perhaps she knows that Matt can feel her grief, whatever it's about. Perhaps she wants to deal with it alone. Maybe he should leave her alone, then. But wouldn't he be a terrible boyfriend if he did? He told Nadeem that the reason Karen and Foggy are still around is that they didn't let him go. Shouldn't he return the favor?  

"And now they're painting him as some drug dealer." 

Matt snaps out of his thoughts, focusing his attention back onto Nelson, Murdock, and Page's new client, Annie Heidecker. 

"But Conner's innocent, I swear. He was just trying to protect me, and now he's fighting for his life because of me."

He should be listening to Miss Heidecker's heartbeat, but he's distracted by the sound of Karen's heartbeat.

"Will you help me?" Miss Heidecker asks.

"Of course, Miss Heidecker," Karen answers immediately. "Right, guys?"

"We're happy to help, Miss Heidecker," Matt concurs.

"Well, can't argue with a two-thirds majority," Foggy jokes, "We'll make sure justice is done for your brother."  

* * *

Throughout the day, Matt continues to hear that familiar heartbeat. He hears it when Matt asks what the date is and Karen answers without any second-guessing. He hears it when Foggy complains about the worsening road conditions. Perhaps the worst place where he hears it is on the walk to Karen's apartment. 

"I think we might have to take a detour," Matt states. 

"How come?" 

"The road up ahead's blocked."

"It is?" Karen asks just as the round the corner. That's when she sees the aftermath of a car accident that's blocking the road. Matt hears her heartbeat, and he also hears her swallow a sob. "Yeah, let's go," she says curtly, walking hastily away from the accident scene. 

When they reach her apartment, Matt places his hand on Karen's arm, "Hey," he says softly. Karen stops from going inside. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just having an off day," she explains and gives Matte a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." 

"Love you, too. But Karen..."

"Yeah, Matt?"

"I'm, uh- if you ever need anything, I'm here." 

Karen smiles, "Even if you're kicking some guy's ass?" 

"Even if I'm kicking some guy's ass." 

A small chuckle escapes Karen, "Okay. See you tomorrow. Don't slip on any ice." 

"I'll try not to," Matt assures with a small smile. "See you tomorrow." 

* * *

He's already awake before Karen even approaches the door. Matt woke up to the sound of her frantic heartbeats followed by her shaky breaths. Karen only knocks once before Matt opens the door, and she collapses into his arms. 

* * *

"Did you say that your place is cheaper because of the lights?" Karen asks, staring out the window that's lit up by the various colors. 

"Yeah, something like that," Matt answers. 

"Hm, they aren't that bad. It's kind of like one big night light." 

They're sitting on the couch, curled up under a blanket. It's been a few hours since Karen showed up, and in that time she's told Matt about why she was having an off day. Today's the anniversary of her brother Kevin's death. 

"He used to have one in his room," Karen begins, "He couldn't stand sleeping in the dark. It looked like the Pac-Man ghost, but it'd change colors. He'd always hide it whenever one of his friends stayed the night, though." Karen chuckles, and so does Matt. "It feels like the world's out to get me," she says after a silence, "like it's saying, 'Hey, just so you don't forget that your brother died today, let's remind you.'" 

"It's terrible, isn't it?" 

"You get that, too?" 

"Yeah." 

"It's us against the world," Karen quips dryly. 

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Yeah." She pulls the blanket tighter around herself and Matt. 

"Do you want me to turn up the heat?" 

"No, it's fine. Let's just stay like this." 

"As you wish." 

Karen hums contentedly. "Was it that obvious that I was upset?" 

"No, it wasn't."

"But you knew." 

"I heard your heartbeat." 

"Oh." 

"Not intentionally, though."

"I know." She grasps his hand under the blanket. "I'm glad you heard it, though. I spent the whole day thinking I should just go through the motions and deal with it alone at home, but I guess I'm tired of doing that. So, thanks for being here."

"You're welcome," Matt kisses the top of her head, "I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

* * *

Karen falls asleep sometime after. She and Matt never got up from their place on the couch, and Matt doesn't want to get up for fear of waking Karen. So, instead, he falls asleep with her, her heartbeat lulling him to sleep. 

 


End file.
